With the ever-increasing number of microscopy images, both still and video, being recorded and transmitted, accurate interpretation of the images requires a known standard against which they can be judged or measured. In the recording and reproduction of typical still or moving images, this can be accomplished by including a reference test pattern having known characteristics within the scene. This apparatus of the invention is designed to provide similar benefits to those working in microscopy which heretofore have not been available.